hazurfandomcom-20200215-history
Domitian Belus
The original Half-Elven leader of the Republic of Hazur. Died during the Second Rebellion of Hazur leaving three sons vying for the power of the Exarch. Played an essential role during both of the two uprisings against the Dwarven leadership in Thindol. His death led to the forming of the Trade Council and the reforming of the Exarch position. History Origin One of the many, one of the meaningless, that was the role of Domitian, a slave working in the mines of Hazur for the dwarves of Thindol. Though somewhat bitter of his position in life he was happy with his wife and his three sons. Blessed or cursed with unnatural luck, he came across a massive vein of gold unlike any the miners of Hazur had ever seen. Desperately trying to claw his way out of his position in life he tried to hide the vein away from the others, secretly mining it when he had the chance. However, his blessing was short lasted as the rumors suddenly started spreading among the foremen of the slaves. Though he told them the location of the vein his wife was dragged away for interrogation as was his sons. Days passed as he waited for his wife's return, only to be given a cold corpse beaten to death by one of the taskmasters when she could, or would, not answer their questions. Leader of an Uprising Days passed with Domitian and his three sons gone, nowhere to be found. Fuming and spouting words of anger the half-elf strode back and forth in the sewers just beneath the taskmasters' feet. Several more days passed and Domitian grew quiet, as did his sons that was ever more worrisome of their father. Had he finally lost his sanity? It was a cold rainy night when finally Domitian left his hiding place. He had sent out his sons some days earlier, sent messages to everyone he knew. The temperature of the minor city had been boiling for months, as the dwarves had pushed the slaves to death by forcing them to work through injuries and disease. The dwarves in Thindol was waiting for another shipment from Hazur, waiting for days past its scheduled arrival. Finally as they were about to send a messenger to find out what had happened, they received a shipment, though not the one they were waiting for. A ship full of heads arrived at their shores, dwarven heads. In a massive planned massacre every single meaningful dwarf had been murdered by their slaves and guards, later called "The Night of the Hazurian Bees". Outraged by this insult the dwarven aristocracy gathered to formally declare war on the slave uprising. However, slowed down by feuds between the different members, the force they sent ended up not being more than a token symbolic force quickly subdued without an actual battle. With the dwarves still in a disarray Domitian Belus gathered his own forces and took absolute control of Hazur. The Exarch The self-crowned Exarch of Hazur had taken complete control of the trade port, sending out emissaries and diplomats in every direction, quickly securing trade partners and allies. With a secure income, a growing army at his back and a city without any officials, he set up a system of administrators and the new city guard calmed things down as he started expanding upon the city. With new companies suddenly entering the city to try the luck in the mines, with new trading partners entering their ports, the city of Hazur flourished like never before, and more than doubled in size in a few months. At the core of all this, the Exarch sat, his strings into every business, his hands and ears in every corner, all going through his sons. His oldest son Calio Belus, Administratorè Supreme the one in charge of all the new traders and merchants going in and out of the city, and all the business in the city. His second son Lucio Belus was the one in charge of the information gathered by the hands and ears of the Exarch, in all but name a Spymaster, the official title being Intelligence Supreme. And his youngest son Juliano Belus was set up as the leader of the new city guard, Commander Supreme. The administration permeated of the Belus family's influence, and the differences between the Exarch and a monarch was dwindling by the day. The Second Struggle The inner feuds of the dwarves of Thindol had finally settled down as Domitian gathered more and more power into his own hands. Rumors had started popping up in Thindol, histories about the leader of Hazur, about the slave who had lost his wife and rose to a kinglike position. Though romanticized by some, others worried what he might do now that he could engage the dwarves in a real war. All their money and resources was funneled into making one large army of volunteers, mercenaries and guards. They declared war upon Hazur yet again, sending a massive fleet eastwards. The Thindol army was suddenly attacked by a whole fleet of pirate vessels, gathered together by the Exarch and his coins. An army gathered for landbased action did not last long in the naval engagement, and as fire suddenly struck one of the ships it was only a matter of minutes before the whole Thindol fleet was ablaze. Though his own army wasn't unharmed, Domitian sailed his ships towards Thindol to finally avenge his wife and put an end to the western threat. After landing in Thindol and after a short lasted siege of New Lundeth the Exarch was mortally wounded. Healers was called for, but nobody managed to get there in time before he perished. Though his reign was short and somewhat chaotic it led to an extreme change in the region and in the city of Hazur itself. His death spurred even further changes as his sons started vying for power. Read More * Hazur - City * Juliano Belus - Son of Domitian * Lucio Belus - Son of Domitian * Calio Belus - Son of Domitian